Nuclear steam turbines mostly use centrifugal pumps to supply fluids especially lubricants oil. Apart from the centrifugal pumps, oil lubricant system of the nuclear steam turbines is fed in a normal operation by a pump which delivers a constant flow. During the operation of the nuclear steam turbine as per requirement several pumps are started or stopped or any other anomaly in pressure leading to sudden variation at lubricant oil manifold. These sudden lubricant oil pressure variation leads to the nuclear steam turbines trip. Also the current lubricant systems of the nuclear steam turbines are static and not respond to sudden requirement of the nuclear steam turbines. The tripping of the nuclear steam turbines is not good for the overall plant.
Consequently, there is need to provide a pressure regulating system which is simple in operation, easy in installation, less expensive in capital cost and more effective in tackling the sudden variations of the nuclear steam turbines and avoid the tripping of the nuclear steam turbines.